The Snowman
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas gift fic, for Allthingsmagical.


**Title:** The Snowman

**For: **allthingsmagical

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Angst, angry sex that can possibly be construed as dub-con.

**Word Count:** 1075

**Notes:**

Happy Christmas, hun.

Betad by the lovely meglw0228

**Prompt:**  
><strong><br>**Angry, shower sex

Putting up decorations

The Snowman

Harry took the crudely made snowman out of the box as if it were the most expensive thing in the world. The cotton wool snow body was lumpy and uneven, the drawn on eyes and mouth were wonky and lopsided. A tiny green ribbon was glued around its neck; glue was all over the ribbon making it dull in places.

"Where should we put this?" Harry asked his husband, carefully holding up the snowman and showing it to Draco who rolled his eyes.

"I'm not having that out, it'll ruin the décor. Besides this year's colour theme is blue and silver and that _thing_ has a green ribbon. It's all wrong." Draco turned back to the tree where he was levitating alternating blue and silver baubles onto the branches.

"But Rose made it at school for us," Harry said, almost to himself, as he looked down at the lid of the box where there were ill formed letters spelling out _"to Uncle Harry & Draco love Rose."_

"Well she won't know it's not here." Draco said not even bothering to look at Harry.

Staring at his husband's back in disbelief Harry placed the snowman on the coffee table and reached for the next box smiling when he saw what was inside. Green and red shiny baubles, the first ever Christmas decorations they'd bought as a couple.

"Where are these going?" Harry held up one of each colour bauble, flushing angrily when Draco laughed at him.

"Didn't I just tell you about this year's colour theme?" Draco patted Harry's head patronisingly. "Why don't you go make some tea while I finish this, if you're going to keep getting in my way?"

Harry couldn't believe how cruel Draco was being. "Fuck you Malfoy," Harry spat before scrambling up and out of the room ignorant of the baubles he was holding falling to the floor and shattering.

Draco turned and frowned after Harry, what had he done wrong?

**XXX**

Harry sat stewing in their bedroom for about an hour but Draco never came up to apologise or see if Harry was alright and Harry was getting angrier by the minute.

_Fuck Draco_ he thought as he stood and ripped off his clothes letting them fall to the floor leaving a trail behind him as he headed to the bathroom, something that he knew pissed Draco off.

Turning the shower onto scalding Harry stepped under the water and let it wash over him turning his skin red but not easing the tension in his shoulders.

Harry was suddenly pushed against the tiles he struggled but hands held him firm and he relaxed when he felt Draco pressing up against his back. Harry's front was forced onto the cold tile and it contrasted against Draco's heat and the water cascading down his back.

"Get off me," Harry growled and Draco bit his neck. Hard.

"Stop fighting me, Harry," Draco purred into his ear. "I want to show you-"

"I don't want to see your fucking sterile decorations making our house look _perfect,_" Harry sneered.

Thrusting his hips forward the head of Draco's erection brushed Harry's entrance, "I will make you come with me Harry." Both men knew for sure that Draco meant sexually and physically.

Using one hand to hold Harry's wrists against the wall Draco's free hand was slicked with a whispered word and he kicked his husband's legs apart. A slick finger circled Harry's entrance and pushed in, fighting the resistance.

One finger soon became two and then three and Harry was pushing back onto Draco's fingers moaning wordlessly. "Are you ready for me Harry?"

"Fuck off," he growled, turning his head away from Draco and resting his head against the tiles. Draco's head was resting between Harry's shoulder blades as he watched his cock slide into his husband's arse.

Harry's hips stayed still as Draco eased into him, pulling back and slamming in. "Work with me Harry," Draco panted into his ear but Harry kept his hips still not wanting to give his husband the satisfaction of winning the argument.

Hips moving forcefully Draco wanted to make Harry come and his husband was still angry at him and not making it easy for him.

Reaching around to grasp Harry's cock Draco stroked it in time to his thrusts, bending his knees Draco angled into Harry and knew he'd made his mark when Harry gasped and pushed back slightly.

Draco grasped Harry's cock harder and stroked his thumb over the tip spreading the pre-come over the head and squeezing just under the head.

"Ah," Draco smirked as Harry moaned.

They were close and Draco's thrusts became erratic and Harry's channel convulsed around his cock as he came all over Draco's hand.

After three more thrusts Draco came deep within his husband. "I love you," he whispered peppering kisses over Harry's back and shoulders.

"Will you come with me now, Harry? I want to show you."

Heaving a great sigh Harry nodded, slightly reluctantly, "fine" he said. "Let's go," he shut off the water and pushed Draco away from him and stepped out waving his hand and they were both dry.

Still naked Draco took Harry's hand and led him down to the living room where he opened the door and let Harry precede him into the room.

Gasping Harry looked around the room, gone were the pretentious silver and blue decorations, their green and red baubles were on the tree, other decorations in boxes waiting to be put on the tree and there pride of place in the centre of the mantle was Rose's wonky snowman.


End file.
